diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Closer
The Arena Closers appear when a match of Domination or Mothership is finished or when a server closes in Free For All Or FFA And Team Deathmatch As Means Team DM. No new players can join when the Arena Closers come and all players killed by an Arena Closer are redirected to another server. The Arena Closers have an astronomical amount of health, but the exact amount they have is unknown.__TOC__ Design Arena Closers used to have a small circle base but later, the arena closers got a larger size. The Arena Closer features a large circular yellow base with Basic Tank's barrel but shorter (though the barrel looks big), and it is very similar to the Dominator without the hexagon base,please also note that their barrel is slightly shorter than other tanks. Color Aside from contested Domination Turrets, it's the only yellow entity. Technical On any given server that has been closed, 12 Arena Closers will spawn in random locations and automatically target any remaining players (including the remaining Mothership on a Mothership server). The Arena Closer shoots massive, fast and powerful yellow bullets which can kill any tank with no more than 3 direct hits, regardless of stats. They can see across the entire map. Also, they can see cloaked Managers, Stalkers and Landmines. Strategy *'Strong Against: Every tank in the game' *'Weak Against: Nothing' The purpose of Arena Closers is to close the server; players killed by Arena Closers are then kicked from the server, then the server restarts when all players are killed. They are essentially invincible, so fighting them is not an option. Escaping is virtually impossible, as they are faster than the Fighter, Tri-Angle, Sprayer, and Booster class, even with fully upgraded movement speed and reload combined. Stats The Arena Closer has the penetration ,bullet damage and bullet size of a Hybrid, the Bullet Speed of an Assassin, the Speed of a TDM Guardian, the size of a Dominator, and an unidentified astronomically high (but finite) amount of health. It is hard to determine whether the Arena Closer has health regen or not, as the health is unidentified and not visible like normal damaged players. Escaping the Arena Closer Many people on the internet have claimed to survive the onslaught of the arena closers for a considerable amount of time using various strategies. One way was to get the Booster or the Hybrid, and max out reload and movement, then run laps around the edges of the arena. Another way is to team up with lots of Mega Trappers, go in a corner, and continuously pump out traps. However, due to the recent buffs, these tricks might not work. Trivia * On July 31st, 2016, Arena closers' spawn was delayed by a few seconds after message "Arena Closed: No players can join.". * Aside from its yellow color, an Arena Closer's design is very similar to that of a very high level base tank which is slightly smaller than a Mothership so its level might be 140 or slightly lower. * The in-game number implies that it has a score of 0. This was later removed. * It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. ** They were buffed to their current strength and speed in the same update that added the Domination Gamemode. ** They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, it now shoots a bigger bullet that is the size of a Destroyer's, making it harder to dodge them. ** In an old update, Arena Closers no longer pushed back by damage. Also when all players are killed or left, they will attack the Dominators who will simply take their shots (as Dominators are not programmed to retaliate). *Their body and bullets can't harm or destroy polygons, but the bullets will just go through them and the Arena Closer themselves will shove them out of the way. *Arena Closers will always go for the surviving Mothership first at the end of the Mothership game mode. *Guardians don't target them. *If you get 'killed' by an Arena Closer in Domination and Mothership, you don't actually get sent to a new server to play in. Instead, you are sent to the same renewed server. *When all players have left or been killed, the Arena Closers stop moving and shooting, as their AI has no valid target to track/shoot. They also begin using the Auto-Spin function and will slowly drift, similar to how polygons move. *When Arena Closers kill Motherships the Arena Closers will simply bump into the Motherships. *Turrets in Domination never attack Arena Closers, but the turrets can still accidently hit them. *Normal players cannot move through other friendly players in team-based game modes. However, Arena Closers are allowed to move through each other. *Arena Closer may sometimes spawn outside of the regular map boundaries. However, upon spawning, they will move inside the map boundaries (since their AI will target a player inside the map, and will proceed to move towards them). Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Unplayable tanks